


戒糖·上

by prprer



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prprer/pseuds/prprer
Kudos: 18





	戒糖·上

1.

宿珂在酒店等得无聊，拿手机刷微博。

站姐发的广州机场到达图，小爱豆裹一件黑色呢绒大衣，戴了贝雷帽又戴了宽大栗色围巾，再加一副几乎遮盖大半张脸的墨镜，活脱脱一朵十分怕冷的小蘑菇。粉丝们在转发里夸奖：宝宝穿得真暖和，宝宝好可爱，妈妈爱你。

外面有人敲门。宿珂把手机放下，开了门，小蘑菇就站在门外。

2.

宿珂的身份家世几句话说不明白，总之是他去吃个饭，投资商能把小明星打包往他床上送的那种。

他以前没收过，看见周震南纯属偶然，是亲戚大院家的小孩儿、捧着iPad看得连饭都忘了吃，被大人敲了脑门儿。宿珂跟着扫了一眼，最中心的人领着一群人跳舞，狭窄的单眼皮锋利得像把刀，带着睥睨一切的轻慢。小孩儿捂着脑袋崇拜地说：“他好酷啊！”

宿珂心不在焉地嗯了一声，记住周震南的名字，回头就给他的公司去了电话。

周震南公司在业内名声不错，主要是因为爱护艺人，但宿珂这种也不是他们能随随便便回绝的。两边来来回回地扯皮，宿珂正不耐烦地准备用更强硬的手段施压时，周震南公司松口了，说是周震南自己答应的。

3.

宿珂带上门的同时顺便把周震南毛茸茸的围巾往下拨，露出他雪白尖削的下颌来。

他捏着周震南的下颌亲上去，舌头毫不客气地撬开他的唇齿，把口腔里稀薄的寒气也一并带走。

周震南好像很清楚宿珂找上他不是因为爱，只是纯粹的征服欲，所以被做这些的时候通常都很乖。舌尖只略略后缩了一下就被缠上，吸吮着发出湿润黏腻的水声。

宿珂摘了他的贝雷帽丢到地上，周震南瞟了一眼，小脸看起来有点心疼——那顶帽子也要好几万，当然了，他在乎的也不是价格，只是他喜欢——他是个养尊处优长大的小少爷，身上随便一件单品都上万，只不过单纯有钱，肯定比不过宿珂这样有钱又有势的。

宿珂的手已经从周震南衣摆摸进去，一路摸到了胸口。他一直待在酒店里，手指温热，几下就揉得周震南的乳尖颤巍巍地翘起来，一摸周围鼓鼓的都是滑腻的软肉，手上稍微用力，都好像要化成奶油了似的从指间流下来。

“你是不是……”宿珂笑着逗他，“该减肥了，嗯？”

“确实该减了，”周震南吃痛皱着眉头，小声说，“……但那里是被你掐的。”

“哪里？”宿珂踢开散落一地的衣物，搂着周震南坐到落地窗前的躺椅上。

“说清楚点，小骚货。”

4.

宿珂最近面对周震南，其实反而没有那么旺盛的做爱欲望。

光是搂着他、摸遍他全身，看他羞耻到通红的耳根、听他小声又害怕的恳求，就会让他觉得很有意思。就像今天，他单是玩弄小孩儿的乳头就花了不知多少时间，又吸又咬的，弄得左边的乳尖红肿涨大、都快要破皮了，弄得周震南熬不住地求他，说，他今晚上还要去演唱会彩排。

这是提醒他赶紧结束的意思。宿珂有些不爽，问：“你那些队友干嘛去了？”

周震南说：“自由活动，可能逛街买东西去了。”

宿珂说：“你老不跟着一起活动，他们不问你？”

周震南略略垂了眼皮，说：“我的商务本来就比他们多，不在一块儿很正常，他们习惯了。”

“哎哟，忘了你那么红。”宿珂调笑他说，“木秀于林，不怕他们孤立你？”

“也没有红……”周震南刚否认了一句就断了，原因是宿珂一只手的指尖插进了他的小穴里。宿珂一面轻轻搅了搅，一面拿闲着的另一只手指了指茶几上的手机：“你看，我就说他们要问吧？接电话。”

5.

“张颜齐？你、你什么事……”

宿珂看过他们团综，周震南对这位团员讲话一向凶巴巴中气十足，难得这次有了点磕绊。

原因就在于周震南此时正跪在床上，被宿珂扒开两瓣屁股、用他的鸡巴慢慢插入。周震南半边脸抵在柔软床单上，声音有些发抖：“有、有什么事待会儿再说。”

“你去哪儿了？”张颜齐担忧地说，“一出机场你就走了，我问艾伦哥他说别问，晚上还要排练，你……”

“他让你别问那就别问了，我晚上会去的……嗯！”周震南原本竭力维持着声音的平稳，结果宿珂这一下顶得实在太深太重，紧接着又是暴风骤雨般的冲撞挞伐，周震南几乎是生理性地从喉咙里泄出一声哀鸣，而后像是自暴自弃了，情不自禁张开嘴，哈啊哈啊地吐出湿润而连绵的喘息。

手机那头沉默下来，像是已经彻底明白他正在干什么事。

周震南也明白。他抬起酸软的手指按了挂断，埋着脸在那细细慢慢地喘气，宿珂停了一会儿，看他一动不动的，弯腰俯身去把他脸扳过来，才发现他眼睛是湿的。

宿珂把他捞起来，面对面抱到自己腿上，周震南小小的一个，一点儿也不沉。宿珂说：“生气了？”

周震南不答。

这就是生气了。宿珂忍不住笑，捏着他肉乎乎的脸颊哄：“他那么喜欢你，不会说出去的。”

周震南这才撩起眼皮看了他一眼，半晌抿了抿嘴唇说：“他不说也只是因为不敢，而不是什么喜欢我。”

宿珂心里悚然一动。他盯着自己的指尖，无声地从周震南的脸蛋摸到脖颈、锁骨、胸口、屁股……一直到湿漉漉正在滴水的小穴，手指送进去搅拌，还能听到咕叽咕叽的水声。

他几乎有点控制不了自己暴虐的欲望，手指越送越多，插进去四根手指的时候周震南终于顶不住了，搂着他的脖子示弱说痛。

“太撑了，不行……”周震南哀求，“会弄坏的……”

“弄坏哪里啊？”宿珂一面说，一面还拿过手机，打开了相机模式。

周震南做明星的，对相机最敏感，一看见摄像头眼睛都瞪圆了，小穴缩得紧紧地，扭来扭去拼死抵抗不给拍。

宿珂到底没拍成，放弃了之后他还似真似假地笑：“逗你玩玩，看把你吓得。”

周震南更生气了，而且他是生气又委屈：“你有病吧？那么有暴露癖，能不能换个好这口的陪你玩！”

宿珂搂着他半晌没说话，过了会儿才笑嘻嘻地赔礼道歉：“错了错了，就是想留个纪念，来再做一次，我给你点奶茶喝。”

6.

周震南说：“不喝奶茶，最近要戒糖。”

“怎么，减肥啊？”

“嗯，还有对皮肤也不好，我都长痘了。”周震南怏怏地指脸上的两个小鼓包给他看。

他好像真是完全不记仇的，才被宿珂那么对待过，这会儿又全神贯注地在为不能吃甜食而悲痛，纯真烂漫得像块随时会融化的云朵。

“你怎么软了？”云朵指着宿珂的胯下，扁扁嘴说，“要我给你舔么？”

“不用。”宿珂好气又好笑地抱了抱他，说，“今天不做了，穿衣服下楼吃饭，晚上不是还排练？”

“哎唷。”周震南说，“我这是要失业了么？”

他平时不笑的时候，一双眼睛看着凶狠冷冽，吓退人于三米之外；然而一旦真心笑起来，就像两枚弯弯的月牙儿，多少月色都揉碎在这眼波里。

7.

周震南回去之后，宿珂反省了反省自己作为金主的职责。

资源这块，周震南从来不问他要，他自己人气高，又受业内看好，本来的资源就够他忙得像只小陀螺了；他本身家里又有钱，赚得多，一应吃穿用度也都不用宿珂插手。到头来，宿珂也顶多是在他出席活动时多派几个安保，跟保镖公司没什么两样。

反倒是周震南，忙得没工夫睡觉，还得百忙里抽空过来陪床。这笔买卖，怎么算都是他亏了。

宿珂思来想去，联系了人，打算趁着年底颁奖礼、给周震南弄一个有分量的单人奖。

8.

宿珂每年都收到这些颁奖礼的邀请，不过他很少去，有这时间干什么不好。不过今年为了哄小朋友开心，他倒是盛装出席了，以至于跌碎一地眼镜，甚至还有人拿着放大镜探索起宿珂和主办的利益关系来。

宿珂懒得管这些，他就是来看一个人领奖的。

周震南没跟他一起，他要跟团、他的十个队友一块儿，宿珂自己也带了女伴，虽然是朋友塞给他的，衣香鬓影，宿珂都没空看清她长什么模样。

颁奖礼做成了自由酒会的形式，宿珂远远就看见周震南那个叫“R1SE”的十一人团往他这边靠，十一个风华正盛的漂亮男孩儿扎起堆来还是很显眼的，宿珂手里举着鸡尾酒，挽着女伴，矜持等待。

他们走过来，果然是很青春洋溢，吵吵闹闹的，眼里闪动着各种各样的光芒。

“嘉嘉以前见过您！”一个眼下有泪痣的男生兴奋地说，“他父亲去年生日的时候，您还跟他同桌吃过饭，您还记得吗！”

一个相当英俊漂亮的男孩儿被推了出来，宿珂看着眼熟，但他其实也没更多印象了。

“焉栩嘉，是吗？”宿珂含蓄地微笑，“当时就说，你这名字简直像小说里的人物。”

男孩子们爆发出一阵欢呼声，名叫焉栩嘉的少年也涨红了脸，似乎感觉非常庆幸。

宿珂也就没处说，这名字是他看周震南超话时顺便记住的。

“周震南，别老躲在后面啊，你可是队长！”有队友不满地把最后排的周震南拽出来，压低了声音说，“这多好的机会呀，你不抓紧认识一下这位，再下次就不知道什么时候了！”

周震南被冷不丁拽出来，还带着点儿茫然，他视线扫过宿珂，又在他挽着女伴的手上停留了片刻。

他今天穿得很乖，小西服，顺刘海儿，雪白的尖下颌，个子又小小的一个，宿珂心里想，说是队长，更像是他们队的吉祥物。

宿珂放下鸡尾酒，等着周震南和他打招呼。

他是不介意周震南这种时候对他放肆一点的，毕竟予人炫耀的资本，也是他这个“金主”为数不多能发光发热的地方。

“您好。”周震南停顿了两秒，抬起眼睫来看他，说，“很高兴认识您。”

就像他们不认识一样。

9.

周震南其实有点发烧。

连着跑了好几天行程，加起来一共睡了不到五小时。颁奖礼的舞台表演过后，他都没去庆功宴，直接回酒店就昏昏沉沉睡下了。一直到半夜口渴醒过来，下意识摸手机，一看上面十七个未接来电，大半来自同一个人。

……完蛋。

周震南头痛地想。

  



End file.
